Lizzie's Best Day Ever
by Master of Fictional Sex
Summary: Lizzie discovers something of a friend and this is just the begginning of a very long day with multiple sex encounters.


Lizzie Sex

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Lizie was in her 5th period, Gym. She was running late and with the rush didn't notice she entered into the boy's locker room. There she hid when she saw them coming in. They undressed and went to the showers. There is where her lust for Gordo began. She saw him taking his shower with the rest of the guys but when she looked down she noticed that his, manhood was incredibly big. Now she was in her room and she was incredibly horny because of what she had seen a couple of hours ago. She know that her parents where at Matts school in a parent teacher conference and she World take advantage of the Fact that she know that Gordo had always had feelings for her.

She had invited him over 'to help her with her homework'. She had put on her black braw and her black g-string and on top her see through robe. When he got there she told him to come up and when he opened the door he could not relieve his eyes. "Lizzie what" was all he managed to say. Then Lizzie was already on top of him living him a really passionate kiss. Gordo not caring why this was happening kissed her back and started to remove her robe. Lizzie didn't waste any time and she began to unzip Gordo pants she couldn't wait for Gordo to penetrate her with his huge rod.

Before they know it they where both naked on top of Lizies bed and Lizzie was sucking extremely hard on Gordos manhood. Gordo could feel Lizzie biting him and he let out a loud yell. But then told Lizzie he liked it. While Lizzie kept sucking on his dick Gordo placed with Lisies hair. Then Gordo took Lizzie and threw her in the bed and said "Now it's your turn to scream bitch". Lizzie replied "Punish me I've been a very naughty girl".

Gordo then put his mouth on Lizzie's vagina and began to bring her pleasure. This aroused LIzzie but she really wanted him to fuck her with his huge dick. Her wish cam true as Gordo stopped licking her vagina and finally penetrated Lizzie with his dick. Lizze yelled "Fuck me Gordo, harder". Gordo followed her orders and fucked her harder. Lizie kept yelling "Harder, Yes, Yes, Yes" She could feel herself getting closer to her climax. But Gordo wanted this to last so he pulled out of Lizzie. Lizzie rapidly said "Gordo what are you doing get in there and Fuck me". Gordo turned her around and fucked her ass. At the same time with his left hand he fingered her pussy causing Lizzie to give out a big moan. With his right hand he grabbed her right boob so when he pushed her forward with his thrust his hand pushed her back into another hump. HE heard Lizzie moaning harder and harder reaching her climax. And the more he heard this the more he wanted this moment to last so he once again removed his dick from inside of her.

Lizzie answered with a disappointed moan and then said "Gordo what the fuck is wrong with you Imp already as fucking horny as Imp going to get so get back here and put that big fucking dick of yours inside of me". Gordo then ties her to the bed. Lizzie then shut up because she was curious about what Gordo was about to do to her. He went to his backpack and pulled out some whipped cream which he then put all over Lizzies tits. Lizzie then said with a little smile. "Oh I get it, your hungry aren't you?" "Well you can have me for dinner and maybe even desert." Gordo started to eat his cream right out of her breasts and when he got to the nipple he took a little time to bite it very softly making sure they where erect. After he was done he took some time to leave a hickie right where her cleavage would show and then said to Lizzie. "If anyone asks you how you got this make sure you tell them that these are mine and no one else is going to have a piece of my honey". Gordo then put some whipped cream on Lizzies pussy and started to enjoy his meal. Lizzie said in a sexual voice "Make sure you eat it all up or mommas gonna be upset." Then when Gordo finished he looked at Lizzie's extremely wet pussy and was very proud of himself but he wasn't done yet. HE then got on top of Lizzie's belly and put his dick right between her breasts. (TITI FUK TIME) He started to thrust forwards and back while grabbing Lizzies breasts and pressing them together to make sure he was satisfied. You could hear Lizzie screaming from three houses down. "Oh my god Gordo you're a fucking sex animal, that's right baby ride me ride me" But he couldn't deny Lizzie the right to come so he then got up and penetrated his dick once again into Lizzies pussy and began to fuck her one last time. The bed was bouncing from how hard Gordo was fucking Lizzie but Lizzie couldn't care less all Lizzies said was "Oh yeah, fuck me Gordo harder, don't stop." Lizzie kept on moaning and Gordo couldn't hold it anymore and said hear I come Lizzie. As he came inside Lizzie he looked at seeing her completely satisfied. Anytime you need help with your homework call me Lizzie. Lizzie smiled and said why you're already here and this was just the beginning.

Please submit review.


End file.
